


happy birthday.

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Separations
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: tentang mereka yang terpisah 8.857 kilometer dan tak lagi saling sapa.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965223
Kudos: 1





	happy birthday.

_selamat ulang tahun yang kesembilan belas, sej._

_apa kabar di sana? apakah kuliahmu menyenangkan? aku nggak tahu apa pola perkuliahan di sana sama dengan yang ada di sini, tapi kuharap kamu lancar-lancar saja melewati semuanya, tanpa ada beban pikiran yang bisa bikin sakit dan nangis-nangis ToT_

_jangan telat makan, ya! kamu kan orangnya pilih-pilih dan sering ogah-ogahan makan, sampai-sampai aku dulu harus menggeretmu ke kantin tiap hari. gimana mau tinggi dan berisi kalau kamunya sendiri kurang asupan gizi? hehehe_

_omong-omong, kenapa kamu hapus akun instagram-mu? apa karena ada foto memalukanku saat pertama kali cosplay dengan baju jahitan sendiri? semoga saja bukan ya. kamu bilang foto itu seperti harta karun, ingin kamu pakai buat blackmail suatu hari nanti. aku tunggu lho. aku ingin di-blackmail :p wkwk_

_aku sekarang sudah jarang ke acara-acara jejepangan, sih. di awal-awal kuliah tugas sudah beranak-pinak. wooseok juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama. kita jarang-jarang ketemu karena beda kampus, paling-paling nanti waktu liburan baru sempet nonton anime dan nge-game bareng. aku ketemu banyak temen baru sih … tapi belum ada yang bisa kuculik dan kuajak jalan-jalan bareng tiap pekan, belum ada yang ngajarin aku jahit-menjahit juga seperti kamu sej orz orz_

_ha … jadi kangen kan. kamu ganti nomer, kamu hapus akun sns, kamu udah nggak aktif di aplikasi chat, gimana aku bisa hubungi kamu … kirim email juga nanti ketumpuk sama email-email penting lain kan? jangan-jangan kamu menyuruhku buat nanyain nomer ke orang-orang rumah? ke kakakmu? ke adik sepupumu??? ah sej ngajak bercanda. aku udah semacam nggak punya muka dan nyali lagi buat ketemu mereka tau x(_

_nulis ini aja tanganku sudah gemeteran._

_nulis ini aja aku nggak yakin ujungnya bakal kekirim ke kamu._

_aku cuma ingin meluapkan apa yang kurasakan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. sejak kita berhenti saling sapa. sejak kamu berangkat ke inggris tanpa mengabariku apa-apa. tanpa mengundangku ke bandara, atau memberiku kesempatan lagi buat mengucapkan “sampai jumpa” … “semangat ya” ... dan “maaf karena aku banyak merepotkanmu selama ini”_

_maaf karena aku terus sok-sokan jadi pahlawan. padahal aku nggak sepenuhnya paham kondisimu dan kondisi keluargamu … :(_

_maaf sej. maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf._

_maaf sudah memberimu banyak harapan dan rencana-rencana kosong._

_maaf karena aku malah terjebak dalam ketakutan-ketakutanku sendiri dan terkesan menjauhimu sebelum kamu pergi_

_tapi percayalah, di sini aku terus mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. semoga kamu bisa meraih apa yang selama ini kamu cita-citakan. semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang kamu idam-idamkan. semoga bisa buka bisnis, punya cabang di berbagai negara, jadi orang kaya dan punya rumah sendiri … hehe_

_rasanya perjalanan kita masih panjang, ya. aku tidak tahu kamu bakal menungguku, atau sempat memikirkanku. aku pun tidak yakin lima tahun, sepuluh tahun ke depan apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi???_

_tapi ya … kita lihat saja nanti. anggap saja kita sekarang sedang main petak umpet._

_xD_

_sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun!!!_

_— dari jinhyuk yang masih sayang, sayang sekali padamu._

_3 april, 2013._

* * *

jinhyuk duduk sambil memandangi selembar kertas buluk yang ditemukannya di tengah-tengah proses membersihkan lemari. itu bukan kertas biasa yang berisi corat-coret hitungan, atau catatan kuliah lama … namun kertas yang semestinya dikirimkan pada seseorang, empat tahun lalu — walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengantongi alamat, atau kontak orang yang bersangkutan.

biasanya ia otomatis tertawa malu saat melihat gaya tulisan lamanya yang dramatis dan penuh dengan emoji, lalu ujungnya merobek-robek, membuang, atau menyisipkannya di tumpukan dokumen paling bawah. tapi kali ini, ia … diam. hanya diam. dan membaca ulang isinya pelan-pelan. meresapi tiap kalimat yang tertulis, lantas menghubungkannya dengan rentetan peristiwa yang dahulu pernah ia lewati.

“menyedihkan sekali.” gumamnya begitu sampai di penghujung surat; yang rasanya lebih tepat disebut sebagai catatan patah hati.

lagian, mengapa ia harus menuliskan surat pada seseorang yang sudah berada di luar jangkauannya? seseorang yang mungkin, kehidupannya akan lebih baik bila tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?

iya. kadang jinhyuk bertanya-tanya, apa jadinya bila ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada sejin; tidak nekat mendekatinya dengan cara-cara yang bodoh, tidak mengajaknya bertukar cerita, tidak mempersuasinya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang ternyata sulit sekali diraih. walau ujungnya ia ditampar wooseok tiap mengungkit semua itu.

_“jadi kamu menyesal bisa mengenalnya?”_

mungkin.

karena kenyataannya, meski ia bersikap seolah semua sudah baik-baik saja, meski banyak kesibukan akademis dan non-akademis yang sanggup membuatnya beralih fokus dan sejenak berhenti mempersoalkan perasaan, meski ada sosok-sosok lain yang sempat membuatnya optimis bisa lepas dari masa lalu — singgasana sejin dalam hatinya tetap berdiri kokoh.

“ck, _'dari jinhyuk yang masih sayang, sayang sekali padamu'_? ini kutukan ya? atau aku dulu memang dipelet sama tuh anak? haha. jinhyuuuk, jinhyuk. empat tahun nggak _move on_ , maunya apa coba.” gumam jinhyuk sekali lagi, kali ini diikuti tawa hambar.

ia tiba-tiba ingat hari di mana ia bilang pada teman-teman yang berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan sujeong, adik angkatan sekaligus partner mc-nya beberapa kali di acara-acara jurusan, kalau ia punya seseorang yang sudah menunggunya. juga hari di mana ia menolak tawaran _blind date_ bersama rekan-rekan komunitas mahasiswa dengan alasan bakal bikin orang yang disayanginya cemburu. siapa coba yang dimaksud? dia yang kini berada 8.857 kilometer jauhnya?

dasar badut.

tidak mau berlama-lama terbawa suasana sendu, jinhyuk melipat kertas — catatan patah hatinya — itu dan menyelipkannya di map berisi dokumen-dokumen kuliah semester awal. jujur, ia belum tega membuang atau membakarnya, jadi ia simpan di tempat yang bakal jarang ia buka-buka kembali. biarkan ia menjadi kenangan, siapa tahu bertahun-tahun lagi ia menemukannya dalam kondisi lebih kuat — dan lebih bijaksana. takdir kan tidak ada yang bisa menebak. kalau takdirnya dua tahun lagi jinhyuk dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dan membangun rumah tangga bahagia? siapa jinhyuk bisa mengelak? mungkin hari ini ia belum bisa _move on_ dari sejin, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan _momen itu_ akan tiba; momen ketika ia benar-benar bisa melepaskan sejin sebagai kenangan, tanpa ada rasa bersalah, tanpa ada setitik penyesalan.

seusai merapikan dokumen-dokumen lamanya di atas lantai dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam kotak penyimpanan berukuran jumbo, perhatian jinhyuk kemudian tertuju pada barang-barang kecil yang tersisa di lemari. pasti ada koin-koin dan koleksi mainan yang terlupakan, karena terakhir kali jinhyuk membongkar lemarinya ini adalah tiga tahun lalu, saat ia pindah dari asrama kampus ke kos-kosannya sekarang. sekarang ia butuh untuk membongkar, tak hanya lemari, tapi juga semua barang yang ada di dalam kamar untuk dirapikan dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. karena seminggu lagi, ia sudah harus hengkang.

ia memilah dan memilih satu per satu barang-barang kecil yang tersebar di ujung dalam lemari, sampai tangannya menyentuh sepucuk kertas tebal? kartu pos? yang terlewat dari radar. ia pun menarik 'kartu' tersebut untuk mengidentifikasi, dan tak menyangka akan terbelalak kaget begitu mengetahui wujud aslinya.

itu bukan 'kartu', melainkan sebuah polaroid.

— yang menampakkan senyum dua lelaki muda. yang sedang memeluk satu sama lain sambil menghadap ke jendela bidik.

ketika jinhyuk membalik polaroid tersebut, ada catatan pendek yang tertera dan hampir-hampir pudar akibat gesekan benda-benda lain. jinhyuk awalnya ragu ingin membacanya, karena pasti ada alasan kenapa ia meletakkan polaroid ini sembarangan, bukannya dalam dompet, atau dalam album foto kenangan. alasan itu bisa jadi akan membuat perutnya mulas, membuatnya susah tidur, atau bahkan menangis malam-malam. tapi toh pada akhirnya ia baca juga karena tak bisa membendung penasaran.

_makasih jinhyuk, aku sayang sekali padamu._

_— sejin. april 2012._


End file.
